


Dressed in Red

by Pookaseraph



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, No Sads AU, Wall Sex, little bit of roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: A diplomatic holiday party in Altissia brings out a slightly wilder side in Cor, much to Iris's delight.





	Dressed in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Catbutter gave me the idea to write a Halloween fic, and there were some very cute images of Cor dressed up as the Big Bad Wolf and Iris as Red Riding Hood so... this happened.

Altissia, city of love and lights and romance, and for the last six months, Iris and Cor's home away from home. Iris had fallen in love with the beautiful city when she had visited it years ago, helping with the extradition of Titus Drautos that had eventually turned bloody. It was an unhappy memory, but one that always held a hint of joy; it was the impetus that had finally pushed her and Cor together after she had spent months hoping against hope the older man might notice her.

He didn't, of course, not after several weeks of taking him out to the most beautiful eateries and museums and gondola rides... but it had eventually worked itself out.

She had a ring on her finger that promised them to each other, someday, when she could get her family together to actually have the wedding.

"Lost in thought?"

Iris tilted her head to where Cor was standing in the doorway, smiling, a button-down shirt half undone from where he had peeled off the work of the day and started changing for the evening. "Only good thoughts," she assured him, and she headed over to where he was and begin to peel the shirt off over his shoulders.

"I was putting that _on_ , you know," Cor answered, but it wasn't a real protest, he let her shove the shirt down his arms and then pulled her in.

Iris kissed against his pectorals and nuzzled. "Well you're _supposed_ to be getting dressed for the party anyway."

He groaned, and not because of the kisses along his chest. "I... really?"

Her answer was an annoyed huff and she shook her head. "Cor, it's an important holiday and has been for centuries. It might seem silly now, but they really did believe it scared away daemons."

"I think a good sword would be better," he grumbled. "Not dressing up like... some..."

Iris unleashed the greatest weapon in her arsenal: the slightly sad pout. Lip stuck out too far, eyes shining and wide. She knew he was already in agreement, they'd discussed in over a month ago, but he still made an elaborate show of thinking about it before he grumbled his agreement.

"I'll let you dress me," she said with a little teasing lilt in her voice.

"You already won," he grumbled, and a few moments later they returned to their bedroom. "Hmmm..." He glanced her up and down, and Iris bit her lip in anticipation. "Something red?" he suggested.

She snickered a little.

After a few moments rummaging around the closet, he returned with a lacy black pair of panties, garter belt, and stockings. Below the knee they were relatively business, just simple and functional, above... Iris felt herself pulling her legs together thinking about exactly how nice it felt when Cor would brush the fabric at her center aside and fuck her while she was still wearing them. He then seemed to make a quick glance through the nicer bras.

"Strapless," she reminded him, and she reached up to take down the zip at her side to undo her dress tooth by tooth. She'd reached her hip when Cor returned with a more corset style black bra, lace all down the sides and a surprisingly functional bra itself.

"Good?" he asked.

She nodded, and let him take over for her, tugging her dress off and neatly peeling off her plainer grey panties and bra. He then took the bra and held it to Iris's front, leaving her to cross her arms to pin it to herself while he circled around back and brought together the lacing along the back. 

He alternated between tightening a fastening and then kissing at her shoulder or throat, and then he would return to lacing her up. When he finished he returned to her front and glanced up and down at her body, naked but for the corset. He made a familiar expression, appraisal, Iris was used to it, and knew it tended to be him thinking: 'how bad do I want to have her right now, on a scale of ten to infinity'.

The outline of his dick against his slacks said she was doing alright on that assessment. He shook his head, likely to clear it, and he reached for the panties and then knelt carefully pulling them up her legs, and then leaving himself kneeling, lips far too close to her center.

"Need something?" he asked, smirking as he pressed his lips against the skin of her inner thighs.

Iris gave an annoyed little huff. "You to not be such a tease."

He backed away, at least, and went to take the stockings, and Iris sat as he slowly rolled them up her legs, and then pulled on the garter belt and clipped them up, leaving her lacy and black.

"Very nice," he said and then went to find Iris's costume. 

Of course, the whole thing had to stay classy... ish. For her part, she'd gotten a personally designed red and white dress with a tiny little shrug fashioned into a red cape, bringing to mind the fairy story of Red Riding Hood, with less of the childish innocence or raunchy adultness of the usual versions of the costume.

Although with the way Cor was looking at her she wouldn't have minded some raunchy adult at the moment...

Cor pulled on his own well-tailored tuxedo, the headband that held adorably fluffy ears, and the huge clawed paws that strapped neatly to the backs of his hands. Despite many a plea, she hadn't been able to convince Cor to wear a fluffy tail, maybe in private, but certainly not to the party.

"I still wish I could be the woodsman," he said when they made the two block walk to one of the many canals and then slipped into a gondola.

"Doesn't fit," Iris answered with a grin, and then she continued in a much lower, private tone: "scruffy and grumpy and you love eating me."

Cor bared his nonexistent fangs in response, and Iris giggled, but she ended up with Cor's arm slung over her shoulders and then were relaxed in their slow ride toward the palace where the state party was being held.

Iris might have been a bit turned on (ok, a lot), and thinking about how much she really was going to enjoy the evening at home, but she still had her job to do, and she spent much of the evening schmoozing. Cor, by his nature, stuck much farther back and nursed some alcohol and a lot of grumpiness, but she did _eventually_ manage to get him to crack just a bit.

She stood alone for a few moments, considering what group to speak with next, when Cor came up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering her a glass of wine. Iris took it and smiled. "My, what big eyes you have."

He snorted, and shook his head. "What's the line?"

"You're awful," she answered. "It's 'the better to see you with'."

"Hmmm. The better to see you, then." He left her with with her wine and a soft kiss against her neck.

Over the course of the evening she managed to get sillier and sillier responses to what big ears he had, and his nose... but Cor proved that Iris was playing with fire when they pulled together close during one of the dances.

"What big hands you have," she teased, his hands on her hips, the furry, clawed costume gloves still lashed atop them and resting light on her sides, her own arms looped behind his head, relaxed.

He leaned down into her, lips brushing against her ear, his beard scratching softly at her throat. "The better to pin you to me, my dear."

Cor punctuated his answer with a soft nip at her ear and a squeeze of her hips.

"Oh, you're not fair," she answered, but she pulled herself up lifting herself so she could bring her own lips to his throat. "My... what a big di--"

He put a hand to her head and tilted her toward him, stealing the words with a kiss. When he broke away, a low growl came from him: "My understanding is this ends with me gobbling you up."

"Yes, please..." she whispered.

"When I get you home--"

"Now?" she asked.

She knew he'd have a moment of conflict, so she slid down his body and let her hands rest against his chest while they continued to sway to the music.

"Our balcony," he finally answered when the music stopped. "You want a big, bad wolf, my dear?"

"Six yes," she answered, feeling the bubbling excitement come in full force. "Better come catch me..."

She took a moment to recover from the flush that was no doubt spreading across her face, and then she made a polite exit for the moment, making the wending way toward the glass enclosed balcony the two of them favored for their lunches within the building. It was well tended, but not a favorite for some reason that Iris could never understand. For tonight, it was certainly too far away for an impromptu make out for someone impatient, so their privacy was assured...

Iris waited, not long, but she did, and when the door opened she glanced to where Cor was standing, his fluffy costume ears and paws still on. She didn't quite know why, but it was certainly doing it for her in ways she hadn't expected.

"Hmmm," he said, and Iris felt a tingle go down her spine. "What do we do with young ladies who tease, hmm?"

Iris whimpered. "Gobble them up?" she asked, hopefully. It wasn't really fear, not really, she knew Cor wouldn't hurt her, but there was a thrilling jolt that came with the anticipation of the rough handling he rarely gave her and Iris loved.

"Gobble. Them. Up." Cor walked over to her, looming, body surrounding her based solely on his size, and then he grabbed her with a hand at her hip and another at her neck and they began kissing, fierce and hungry, and Iris struggled to breathe but she also nipped happily at Cor's lip and tongue and he responded with growling nips of his own, and then he gently pushed at her red hood and bit lightly at her throat several times. "Make. Them. Mine."

Iris moaned again, and she heard a rustle of fabric, looking down to where his hands fumbled with his buttons. Iris carefully started to bunch the fabric of her skirt while she still had anything resembling her wits about her, and by the time he'd peeled open the front of his slacks and pulled out his dick she had mostly finished, folds of red fabric bunched at her waist, her thighs bare except for the lingerie.

He reached down to touch at her entrance, and Iris shook her head. "Just fuck me, I'm so ready."

The fingers he'd brought to tease at her entrance instead shoved the fabric there aside, and his other hand levered her up, bringing her to him, and Iris looped her legs around his back, waiting for him to line them up. She felt his head at her entrance, and it took some moments of fumbling but he did manage to pin her to the wall, speared deep on his cock, with his hands on her ass and the feel of blunt fingernails digging there.

Her legs locked in placed behind him, pulling them close, and then she used her muscles to squeeze at his cock, grabbing at him, demanding more.

"Please don't eat me," she whispered, her voice pleading, and she felt Cor still for a moment before he leaned back and checked her eyes. She gave him a fond little look and then he returned to his task, hands levering her up more to continue their fun.

"You played with a wolf," he said, voice growling. "And now you have to pay the price. Every inch of you is mine."

Iris moaned.

"You're for me," he continued, hard, as he thrust into her. "Every inch of you is mine to claw and bite and fuck. You. Are. Mine."

"Yes," she whispered, head tilting back. "Six, yes, please."

"I'm going to take you so hard you still feel me back at that party," he said, and he grabbed at her ass and yanked her in. Iris responded by scratching at his back.

It was so rare he got this wild, he was always so in control, and the growly, possessive side of her fiance was turning her on more than she thought possible. "Yeah," she gasped. "Please please please please..."

After a few more moments, he managed to find their rhythm, Iris clinging around his neck, fingers digging in at his back, Cor's hands on her butt and driving into her over and over again. He bit her again, harder, just below where the cape covered her shoulders.

"Oh, Gods, Cor."

He kept fucking her like that, hard, ferocious, possessive, his fingers holding her so tight she could feel the bruises forming on her ass and the thought she'd feel his hands on her when she was at work the next day made her clench around him. "I got you," he said, voice far softer. "I've got you."

She came undone like that, the mix of tender words and his rough handling slid together into a flawless pair and she whimpered her completion, needy and a bundle of nerves. She clung to him still as he rode her through her orgasm, twitching as he spent himself inside of her and answered her noises with a groan of his own, supporting himself by leaning into her, his own knees obviously trembling as he struggled to stay standing.

They stayed together, spent and joined, until the angle grew a bit much and Iris finally reached up to touch his shoulder and Cor carefully uncoupled them, leaving Iris to slide off of him and her dress to flutter down covering her again. True to his promise, she could still feel him, her inner walls just tender enough to remember the feeling of him inside of her.

"You alright, hun?" he asked, reaching down to tuck himself back into his boxers and resettle his slacks at his waist and work the buckle.

"You should let out that wolf more often," Iris answered with a wicked smile.

"Awooo," he said, bemused and deadpan. "Not used to that side of you," he continued. "I like it."

"You know I'm not made of glass," she complained, but it was without any real heat. "Sometimes a girl just wants to get fucked."

"Who am I to deny you what you want?" he answered, bemused. "Now... I think we should find our way back to that party, as much as I'd rather just take you home and kiss every inch of you."

"Promises, promises." She looped her arm through his.

Truth to his promise, she felt him inside of her for hours, and her ass remained a touch bruised, but the bite at her shoulder was the one that made her glad it was growing colder and she could wear clothing that covered her neck.

Three weeks later when she waited for him in bed in nothing but that little red cape, it only took one look for her to know that Cor was more than happy to let the wolf off his leash for her.


End file.
